Perfection
by Ginny Perry
Summary: Set in AU, where Ghetsis and N are brothers. Yeah, I know, it makes no sense, but I'm taking artistic liberties here I guess. Read the warnings, please
1. Chapter 1

This fic is a bit different (but not in terms of content ohoho) than my other fics. It's AU, taking place in some alternate world where Ghetsis and N are teenage brothers. Of course there's dudes banging, rape, incest, violence, and more blood than usual. Boys will be boys. **Don't read if you don't like that.**

I entered my shared bedroom, stomping loudly as I slammed the door behind me. I practically leaped onto my bed as I grabbed my pillow and covered my face with it. It was hard for me to suppress my frustration. My mother had lectured me again, noting my failure to present proper manners to "respectable" people.

Manners? _Hah_. Simply imprudently played-out words and gestures that I did not care to partake in. I do not present respect for those who do not deserve my respect. My mother was an idiot. Clearly, since she seems to think that foolish social norms are more important than being an intellectual or well-learned. "Why can't you be like your brother, Ghetsis? Why must you have your own ideas about everything?"

_Be like your brother_. Whenever those words are put together in that order, I feel my skin crawl. N was younger than me by two years, yet he received so much praise for being an ideal child. To me, he was just a freak. He rarely spoke, he never left the home, and he did nothing but read. Read about mathematical formulas and theories. In my opinion, math is for simple-minded people who cannot think abstractly. Everything must be black and white. Right or wrong. This kind of thinking leads to quick failure. To me, he seemed like an objective fool who could not think out of his tiny little boxed-in world.

And yet, why was I so jealous of him?

"What did you do this time?" I heard N's voice say, more like a statement than a question. My eyes narrowed as I removed the pillow from my face to see him lounging on the other bed next to mine, his face in a book.

"Fuck off, N," I seethed, venomously. I was in _no_ mood to interact with him. I had thought this room had been empty. I hated sleeping in the same room with him; it leads to all kinds of strange, mixed emotions. I despised him, yet for reasons I could not put my finger on.

"Mother scold you again?" he remarked, his eyes not moving from the page. I said nothing to him. It was none of his business. I swore N had a slight smile on his face, but I tried to control myself. I was probably just imagining it.

I caught myself staring at my brother, lying there casually on his well-made bed. He wore the same clothing as I did: pressed slacks, neat collared shirt, a cotton vest hugging quite tightly against his chest. They were both from such rich heritage, and yet N just looked... _better_ than me. His hair was a slightly different shade than mine but seemed so well-kept. Mine curled wildly and was hard to manage. And his face, his features, was softer than mine, almost feminine but still holding onto an edge of masculinity. I thought my face was appealing, but there was something about N's that just seemed more... superior.

It was probably just that attitude of his, his haughty holier-than-thou aura about him that made me feel this way. It made me sick to think it was working.

He turned to me, closing his book.

"You should learn to hold your tongue." Then, I saw the smile, much more apparent now. It was more of a smirk than anything. That pompous asshole, thinking he is better than me. He was, and he knew it.

No, I can't let this happen. I cannot let him become everything I could not achieve. I had to put an end to this. N did not know his place, and I now made a vow to myself to knock him back to where he belonged.

I lunged off my bed hastily and jumped onto his. I crawled over top of him, meeting his eyes with my own.

"Get off me!" N cried under me. I felt his arms push against my chest, trying to resist me.

"What's wrong, little brother?" I whispered closely at his ear, chuckling to myself as his arms started shaking. I stroked his cheek affectionately. "Don't you love me?"

Suddenly, my vision was a blur, as N rolled himself over and sent me crashing to the floor. I grabbed onto the front of his vest and dragged him with me; I heard a loud cracking sound as he hit the hardwood floor face first. I had landed on my side, essentially unharmed. N propped himself on his arms, blood flowing like a faucet from his nose. His wide eyes were wide, glistening with tears, whether from pain or fear or the impact I was not sure.

Despite, he looked so beautiful...

"Ghetsis, _goddammit_, what was-" I grabbed one of his shoulders and flipped him over on his back to continue where I had begun. He let out a groan as the back of his head struck the floor. The blood started dribbling off the sides of his cheeks and over his lips. Those tears... I must've broken it. Dark bruises had appeared under those beautiful green eyes of his.

I proceeded to crawl over top of him, but a fist collided with my cheek, knocking me back. It certainly hurt, but was nothing serious. N's strength was definitely nothing compared to my own.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" he screamed, terror and anger flaring in him. I rubbed my cheek and smiled, tickled by this attempt to defend himself.

"You put up quite a fight, N," I said to him, watching as he sat up from the floor. Without warning he pounced on top of me, grabbing me by my own hair and ripping at it. His efforts amused me. N swung at me again, smashing into my temples and dangerously close to my own nose. His blows were stronger now; a rush of adrenaline, perhaps?

It only took another strike to my face before I had had enough. He swung his fist but I caught it in my open hand before he could meet my skin once again.

"Is this really necessary?" I remarked, gripping onto his balled fist and twisting his arm. His locked elbow buckled, and I was able to quickly wind that behind his back with his motions. My other arm pulled him towards me, his back meeting my own chest.

"Ghetsis, I swear to god, if you don't let go of me right now, I'm going to kill you and not even think _twice_ about it. Test me, and-" N let out a cry as I jerked up his twisted arm, its awkward position looking rather painful. His quick, incessant talk was growing tiring quite fast.

There was much I wanted to say, but I decided to act out my desires instead. I planted kisses behind his tiny little ears, eliciting a gasp as I felt his body tense up under my touch. I ran my free hand through his hair and curled it around my fingers. It was longer and softer than my own; how jealous I had been of him when we were younger... and, as much as I hated to admit it, even now.

"What's wrong, little brother?" I said against his neck, rubbing my hardened erection against his back. He let out a whimper as I felt his skin under me quickly become overrun with goosebumps. "I seem to have caught you in such a vulnerable position..."

This must have elicited some sort of emotion in him; N thrashed against me, attempting to free himself. I didn't wish to cause him too much harm, but his meager attempts to escape angered me. I no longer had the desire to deal with his insolence. With one twist and jerk, I tore his arm from his shoulder, the joint surprisingly easy to dislocate. N screamed and doubled over in pain, and I took the opportunity to shove him face-first back down onto the floor. He cried out again as bone shattered once again at impact.

"Do you still wish to fight me?" I asked him, my voicing nearly booming. My hands were no longer on him; they didn't have to be. I heard N choke back sobs as he remained in the same position he fell into. His face against the floor, his arm hanging limply to his side. Like a broken toy. Discarded.

No, he was not broken yet.

I kicked him at his side, causing him to roll over supine. I could get a good look at his face now; yes, he was crying now, almost bawling. Tears were streaked against his purple and black circles surrounding those watering, reddened eyes. Red rivulets spilled across his face from his nose. It was still flowing... _so_ much blood, settling into the cracks in his lips and drying in dark crimson lines. He looked so pathetic, and yet...

"Ghetsis, why are you doing this?" he shrieked, his voice wavering and forlorn. So different from his seemingly confident voice he had used just moments before. "Leave me alone...!"

I brought my hands to his belt, taking care while remove it. Slowly, everything so slowly. I could barely contain myself, but this made the final outcome even sweeter. I was torturing myself, and hopefully him as well. I wanted this to feel good for him to an extent. Make him want this, _crave_ my touch.

He foolishly flailed his legs at me, making wild cries between sniffles. Such _desperation_ in his actions. Such pitiful, instinctive movements. There was always something about this that fascinated me in the oddest of ways. I loved seeing how people reacted when they've lost all hope... it was such a contrast to such a tight, controlled world that I seemed to live in. The defects in others only seemed to enhance my own perfections.

His thrashing did not prevent me from removing his pants. It didn't take me long to realize that he was not wearing anything underneath them. I laughed.

"Wow N, you must have really wanted this, huh?" I teased. "Making it easier for me, I see." His face was ruined but I swear I saw him blush. I wrapped my hand around his flaccid cock and slowly brought it to life.

"S-Stop!" he begged, his legs trembling as I began stroking him. "Stop or I'll-" My other hand grabbed the wrist of his injured arm and held it against the floor next to his face. He cried out again in agony, tears falling from his eyes once more. He had the nerve to try to threaten me, even after all of _this_? Such will...

"Or you'll _what_?" I questioned with a smile, continuing to pump his now hardened erection. He grit his teeth at me, anger flaring in those bloodshot eyes. He knew I had won. Any attempt to escape now would just bring him more pain. I was tired of fighting him; it has been entertaining at first, but I was much too aroused to find any amusement in it now.

I leaned in on him and set a small kiss on his lips. Digging my nails into his wrist to initiate a response, N gasped and I entered my tongue in his mouth. His lips were slightly salty from his tears, but still very metallic from his fresh blood. I didn't mind at all; the warmth of his lips was enough to nearly throw me into a frenzy of passion, jerking him in time with the assaulting flick of my tongue. He did not return my gestures, but there was no need. I was too caught up in his taste to even mind. That is, until he bit down hard on my tongue.

The _bastard_. He had the audacity to do such a thing? I immediately tasted blood as I tore away from him, N's teeth ripping at me as I became free. I brought my hands to my mouth for a moment, my mind filling with all sorts of emotions all at once. That familiar metallic taste was engulfing my mouth now, and I spit out the excess before it was able to choke me. My tongue was still in one piece, thankfully.

I looked down at him and he was smiling. Fucking _smiling_ with the most smug and content look on his face that sent rage wavering through my body all at once. His face was black and blue and bloodied but at that moment, I didn't even recognize it. All I saw was that grin planted over his transcendent features. Taunting me.

I stood up quickly and kicked him in the side with as much force as I could muster. N whimpered and grabbed where he had been struck, rolling onto his side. But I could still see that fucking smile on his face, as if this was funny to him. Without restraint, I began kicking him, striking his stomach, his abdomen, his chest. He tried to curl himself up to weaken the blows, but I would not have that. Another blow to the shoulder knocked him again onto his back, and I proceeded to stomp violently on him.

With every strike, I did not feel a sense of vengeance. It was like a drug. I couldn't get enough. I couldn't get enough of his cries and sobs as I assaulted him over and over and over again. His spine twisted in torment and N held his face, possibly trying to prevent any more damage to it. I didn't care. I was no longer in reality. I was in a world where revenge was this unobtainable goal that I tried to desperately to achieve, yet every attempt failed. But I do not give up easily.

"_I'm sorry!_" I heard him scream raggedly, proceeded by a series of deep coughs. His voice brought me back into the present and I stopped. N rolled over onto his side once again, this time gripping his gut as he coughed severely. He choked up blood from his battered lungs into the sleeve at his elbow, staining it a beautiful scarlet red. I could hear N's heightened breaths, hitching and shallow, irregular. Perhaps broken ribs? No matter. He deserved _all_ of it.

I didn't care anymore. I didn't care about him getting any pleasure out of it, I didn't care about finesse and being delicate. All I wanted now was to break him, to take his beautiful body without restraint. I wanted him to pay for thinking he could outwit me. His body was gorgeous, but his attitude antagonized me. I _had_ to have him, or I might have gone insane.

I unzipped my pants and released my erection, already dribbling with precome. I wasn't sure how I had gotten to this point of arousal, but at that point in time, it was not a concern in the slightest. Quickly, I stroked it a few times, attempting to coat it in whatever lubrication I could possibly obtain. This was probably going to hurt me a bit, but my goal-driven mind paid no concern.

I pushed him onto his back and he did not protest. He was still gasping in distress, trying so hard to keep himself breathing. I smiled at the thought of this making those breaths more agonizing. He could've smothered for all I cared.

I placed the head of my cock at his entrance and, as forcefully as I could without injuring myself too much, forced my way into him. His breath hitched and he started coughing again, whimpers from the back of his throat barely audible. N placed his functioning arm over his eyes, attempting to either shield me from his view or to obstruct my own vision of his tears. Whatever it was, it was futile. I knew he was sobbing like a pathetic child, and I would make sure that he acknowledged my presence, even if he could not see me. I would not let him try to let his mind escape from this. I needed to know he was aware of _everything_.

I savored the feeling of his tight body around me; there was little discomfort that I was aware of. Perhaps my sick conscience was warping the pain into pleasure. Does that make me crazy? I think not. As I pulled out and pushed back in again, an incredible feeling rushed through me, and within moments, I was fucking him like there was no tomorrow.

With every thrust, N choked on a gasp. His cries came out slightly gurgled through the blood sitting in his lungs. I saw him mouth words, but nothing audible ever came of them. His fingers desperately ran along the floor, as if he was trying to grip onto something, _anything_, to feel more at ease. There was nothing.

Still pushing into him, I brought my hands to his face and gently stroked his swollen, bruised cheek. I'm sure the sensation was confusing him, such affection paired with such violence. His face was abused, yet I still saw that gorgeous perfection glowing through his injuries. No, you aren't allowed to be perfect. You have to be _flawed_. Only I can obtain perfection. No one will stand in my way of that goal, that ultimate obtainable goal that can only be reached if I tear everyone else down...

For some reason, N moved his arm away from his eyes and stared at me. They were so puffy from his cries. I saw absolute fear in them, terror that only comes right before you are about to be slaughtered. I was killing him from the inside. N's bruises and bones and joints will all repair in time; it's his cocky sense of self that I so eagerly wished to destroy. He was so close to perfection and he knew it. He failed to be ignorant. I wanted to force that ignorance into him so hard, it could never be vacated.

Something reflected in his eyes struck a feeling inside me, and I felt myself climb to the point of climax. I grabbed both of his arms as I came, sending him shrieking and choking and sobbing harder all at once. A rush of peace came over my body and I was practically immobile. After gathering my thoughts for a moment, I pulled out of my little brother and began putting my pants back on.

As I twisted my belt around my waist, I looked down on him. He lay so still, sans his heavily heaving chest. Tears still fell from his eyes, but his nose no longer bled. Crimson streaks had dried across his cheeks and his neck. That same look of fear I had seen before was still lingering. He was broken now. He had learned his place.

I could not have allowed it to continue the way it had. I had to become the perfect one. It was almost as if his sense of entitlement had been sucked out of him and given to me.

_Yes._ I _was perfection now._


	2. Sequel

My good friend Girl-Apart5 requested a sequel. Go check out her fics if you can, she's freaking awesome.

-

"H-How... how c-could you... do..." N choked his words out between ragged breaths. "_Why_... would you..."

I crinkled my nose, disgusted by the way he looked. Disheveled, not worthy of my own presence. I had now realized that this was going to be quite a quandary for me, explaining just what had happened to him. N's body was broken, and it would not heal quickly. Knowing him, he'd say something. He'd cry to mother like he always did about other miniscule problems of his. If he'd whine about trivial book-stealing and shoves, _surely_ he'd whine about this. They had just been annoyances before, but for some reason now, they made me angry.

I bent down over him on the floor, resting my weight on my forearms. He flinched and cried out a pathetic sounding mew, shutting his eyes tightly and turning away from me. Such a coward. I leaned in next to his ear, his whole body shaking under me.

"This is our little secret, N," I whispered slowly to him. He did not turn back to look at me, probably ashamed by those dribbling tears. Or perhaps he was afraid of me... I had to prevent myself from smiling at the thought.

"You... how could you..."

"Shut _up_," I commanded a bit harshly, still keeping my voice low. "Stop your sniveling. _Listen to me_. No one is going to hear about this. You are going to think up a decent lie to tell mother, okay? You will probably be ordered to be bedridden for quite some time. I will see to it that you heal. But so help me god, N, if you speak of what happened..." I wrapped my hand around his throat, squeezing it gently, showing him I was still in control. He whimpered and brought his hand to my wrist, trying to prevent me from hurting him further. I felt his chest heave faster, his panic practically radiating out of him. So weak, so _pitiful_... had I really been intimidated by him all those past years of my life?

"Yes, okay...! Just please, don't hurt me!" I stood up quickly and entered our shared bathroom, taking a towel from the rack and soaking a corner of it in the sink. I returned to find him crawling meekly towards the bed, using only one of his arms to push himself. N had not gotten far.

"Let me wipe your face off." He did not obey me and pretended that he heard nothing. I had to control my urge to kick him again; my temper was not well controlled at the moment. I wrapped my arms around his legs and placed my hand behind his back, carefully trying to pick him up. As I lifted him, he squirmed and kicked his legs.

"No, stop, let go of me!" he squealed, nearly kicking me in the face. I placed him onto his bed, his covers already pulled back from before this whole ordeal had begun. I brought the covers up over his body and he hissed in pain as the heavy blankets covered his injured arm.

I brought the dampened towel to this face and dabbed the blood away as gingerly as I could. His expression did not change as I managed to wash away what damage I had caused. N still had horrible bruising and swelling under his eye, and his nose was bent awkwardly. I knew he couldn't see himself, so I smiled as if he looked new again. _You'll never be what you were before. You'll always be broken and flawed._

"What are you going to say, if they ask?" I demanded, dabbing off the water with the dried side of the towel. He looked away.

"I fell down the stairs..." I rolled my eyes at the cliché excuse.

"Really, N? Is that all you can come up with?" All those books and all that praise for a boy that had no skill to think on his feet. What possible potential did anyone see in him?

"I don't know! What should I tell them? _You're_ the one who did this to me, _you_ figure it out!" Quickly, I placed my hand at his dislocated shoulder and pressed my weight against him, enraged by his sudden disrespect. He screamed like a child, tears beginning to swell in his eyes.

"It doesn't matter. I have faith that you'll keep the charade up long enough. You're a smart boy, N. I know you are aware when you've been beat, yes?" I grinned, knowing how much an insult to his intelligence upset him. He grimaced at me, his teary eyes narrowing, angered but still in very obvious pain.

"Fine, fine," he managed to squeak, the anger leaving his eyes all at once. "Just... leave me alone..." I crawled off of him and he did not move.

"Sure, N," I said as I walked towards the entrance to our room. But I did not plan to leave him alone. No, he was broken now, and I planned to use this to my full advantage.

I had informed my mother that N had gravely hurt himself, and as expected, she ran to his side. N had kept his promise. "I tripped down the stairs" was his silly excuse. My mother had believed him, of course; N would have no reason to lie about anything, right?

He was attended to by a doctor, who placed his arm in a splint. There wasn't much they could do for his nose; they simply taped it straight in hopes that it would repair itself. He remained in bed for quite some time, even though the doctor did not order it. I'd like to think he had lost the motivation to get up. Whenever I entered our room, he'd pretend to be asleep to avoid any interaction.

"I know you're not asleep," I'd tell him. But he insisted on keeping up the false front, not answering me. I didn't bother attempting to wake him. I had nothing to say to him.

After about two weeks, the swelling had gone down. N's cheeks had turned to a sickly yellow color, the bruising practically faded. His arm was still in a sling. At last, I thought I had the opportune moment.

It was late; everyone else in our home had gone to bed on the other side of our mansion. I sat on the edge of the bed next to him as, once again, N pretended to be lost in slumber.

"Give it up," I said simply. "You must be dense to think I'd believe you were asleep. You aren't very convincing."

"What do you want?" I heard him ask me, even though I was not looking at him. I smiled. _I knew it._

"How are you doing?" I attempted to sound concerned, but I doubt it came out as well as I had hoped.

"I'm miserable, no thanks to you. Do you know how agonizing it is to breathe through a busted nose with three broken ribs?" So melodramatic.

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy it." N sat up quickly, his arms coming towards me as if he was going to grab me. But the sudden movement was not gentle on his healing ribs, and he gasped raggedly and gripped his chest.

"Fuck you, Ghetsis!" he shouted rather harshly. I did not appreciate his tone.

"Such language, little brother," I said to him as I pushed him lightly at his injured shoulder. He cried out and fell back onto the bed. I saw tears well up in his eyes; how typical. Frustration and pain written all over his face.

"Just leave me alone!" N whined.

"Ohh, but that wouldn't be any fun," I said with a smile as I began crawling on top of him. "You are still much too defiant. Perhaps, if you were more willing, I'd leave you alone."

"No, no no no no," he repeated over and over, shaking his head wildly. He had no choice; I had him pinned to the bed.

"If you comply, I may spare you the abuse..." I ran my hand down his injured arm in warning. He gasped, expecting something. I took the opportunity to quickly remove his pants, tossing them to the floor in a heap. He struggled, but I think he was too afraid to try anything impulsive.

"Why are you doing this to me?" he cried, his tough facade fading so quickly. He was terrified now. N's realization of how helpless his situation was delighted me. But, I _had_ planned to be gentle on him, unless he gave me any reason not to be. While taking him so harshly before had been enjoyable, I only wanted to use him for my own pleasure. I had thought about taking him again these past few weeks, and I could barely control the urge any longer.

The look on his face when I finally impaled him... the thought alone was enough to make me hard...

"I want to destroy that arrogant little attitude of yours," I said, entwining my fingers into his hair. It didn't seem as soft as it had prior to my initial attack on him. Perhaps I was draining the life out of him. "I want you to realize that you are not that perfect holy being you seem to think you are." I nuzzled myself at the base of his neck and kissed it lightly. I felt him trembling under me, just as he had before. "Just let me break you, little brother. It would be much less painful for you. Even _I_ know you aren't stupid enough not to realize that I could beat you into defeat." His breath hitched as I grazed my teeth against his clavicle. I was almost obsessed to the way he tasted.

"Ghetsis, do what you have to do to, just please... be gentle..." I could tell by the tone in his voice that he was not willing, but had given up. His voice seemed so tired. This was exactly what I had wanted.

I extended my caresses to his other collarbone. I planted another light kiss close to his shoulder, almost like some sort of redemptive gesture. It pained me to touch him so gently; I wanted to rip off his clothes and fuck him there, holding his head to the pillow, savoring the sound of skin against skin as he cried and screamed out for mercy.

No... he had to enjoy it this time. It would tear him down even more than any violent assault could. Enjoy the touches of his brother, such a sick and twisted thing. N was much more concerned with societal norms and traditions; the thought of being aroused by his brother would guilt him terribly. I couldn't care less. The fact this was taboo only made me want to continue.

He whimpered as I ran one of my hands down his chest, rubbing my palm against a hardening nipple. I began nibbling on his ear as my hand slid down past his heaving abdomen and between his legs. N was already hard. A snicker escaped me.

"Hmm... enjoying this, dear little brother?" I purred as I wrapped my fingers around his erection, stroking the ridge below his head with my thumb. He gasped loudly.

"S-Stop...!" he whined, pushing his legs together as the pleasure overcame him. I did not reply to his request. I was becoming more impatient now, but I had to keep reassuring myself this was necessary. I started stroking his entire length now, twisting my wrist as I moved from the base of his member to the very tip of the head. I had never done this before on someone else with this much effort, but I knew what I enjoyed when I touched my own cock. I could practically feel the motions on my own penis.

"Beg me for it, N," I whispered to him as I sped up my wrist. "I want to hear you beg me for it."

"N-No...!" I could barely make it out through his whimpers, which sounded much like pleasured cries. I _knew_ he was enjoying this.

"Beg me for my cock," I repeated again, my grip tightening. "Don't have me make you." My other arm ran up and down the forearm of his injured arm again, warning him. If N didn't think I would do it, he really was a fool.

"H...hah-! P-Please, don't-" Pitiful begs for mercy was _not_ what I had asked for. Forcefully, I took a hold of his mangled arm, squeezing and pulling at the healing tendons. N wailed pathetically. My other hand was pumping away at his erection, still rock-hard.

"Ohh god, please!" he screamed at me with such terror and emotion, it almost made me smile. So relentless.

"Just _beg_ me for it," I said slowly and deliberately while I continued my assault, dragging out the pain, "and this will-"

"I WANT IT!" he screeched louder. I did not let go of neither his arm nor his member. "J-Just fuck me, Ghetsis! Please! I want it...!" He was crying now, a flush of red coming over his now healed cheeks. The desperation in his voice was glorious...

I let go of his arm and with one hand, opened the clasp to my own pants, freeing myself from the tight confines that were causing me such ache. I did not prepare him for this, but I was determined to still make it pleasurable for him. I could not wait any longer.

"W-Wait, why didn't-" I pushed against his entrance and slowly entered him, feeling his entire body tense up rather violently against me. N was screaming again, those tears still falling from his eyes.

"It hurts! It hurts! STOP!" I ignored his pleas; I had grown so used to them by now. His body felt amazing, and I had to fight so hard to just begin pounding away at him. I had to make this as smooth as possible.

"Just relax, little brother," I told him with a smile. I could tell he didn't want to; he didn't want to relax and enjoy this. Perhaps, he had realized how finding pleasure in this sick act was somehow worse than just simply being raped. No, he couldn't possibly be as intelligent as I am. I am the perfect one now, I assured myself.

Grabbing his cock again, I began pumping him at the same rhythm as my thrusts. I began gently, to try to calm him a bit. But as the tension built, so my restraint plummeted. I pushed into him faster and faster, timing my movements precisely with the jerks to his erection.

"G-Ghetsis-!" I heard N gasp, his cries slowly sounding more and more lustful than forced and pained. I could feel his hot breath panting against my neck.

"Tell me you need it," I managed to say breathlessly, making sure to rub that sweet spot below his head with every twist of my wrist. I wanted to hear him more... I wanted to hear him want it. I wanted him to lie to me. N's body wanted it so obviously, but I knew in his mind, he was screaming for it all to end. If I could get him to admit it out loud, perhaps it would sink in more for him.

"H-hnng-! I... I... ahh-!" I began fucking him even harder than before, the sweet sound of my flesh against his, so frantic and frenzied. I started feeling closer to losing it... I had to hold on, just a little longer-

"I-I need it!" N cried, his eyes glistening with those beautiful tears. "Please, I... I need it...! Ghet... hets... sis I... I... haah! Haah-!" I felt his cock tighten and spasm between my fist, his body convulsing under mine in his fits of orgasm. It did not take long for me to reach the same locus, his delightful show of pleasure pushing me beyond my breaking point. My heart jumped in my chest and near-blackness overcame me as I climaxed, filling him with my release. It was stronger than any one I could recall.

I held my position, my arms threatening to give out on me as I heaved deeply. N covered his eyes with the back of his hand, still gasping from his own climax.

"You're quite the lover, N," I said with a chuckle. "So desperate to come, you beg for it from your own brother?" He was crying now, hiccupping in between soft sobs. As soon as I was able, I pushed myself off of him and stood up. N did not move.

I picked up his pants and carelessly tossed him on top of his body. "Perfect little N is nothing more than a little slut. I should grace you with my presence at a later date. You seemed to not be able to get enough. Perhaps, you lack the poise and self-control you seem to be so proud of yourself for?" I turned away from him and heard his sobs grow louder as I walked out the door.

_Perfect little N... _

I couldn't keep the grin from widening on my face.


End file.
